Porous media are used for a variety of applications, such as filtration and chromatography. In such applications, it is desirable for the porous media to exhibit maximum solids retention characteristics while also allowing a high rate of fluid throughput. Porous media fabricated from a plurality of spherical particles can provide excellent retention characteristics due to the spatially uniform packing characteristics of spheres. However, fabricating media from spherical particles typically results in a close-packed particle configuration, i.e., a configuration with a void fraction at or close to the theoretical minimum void fraction. Such a configuration maximizes retention characteristics, but also minimizes the interstitial space between the particles, thereby resulting in a media with undesirable fluid throughput. In other words, the packing of the spheres increases the solids retention, but also decreases the maximum flow rate of fluids through the media due to the minimal void fraction.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a porous media with excellent solids retention characteristics, but with a relatively high void fraction to allow for high fluid throughput. The present invention addresses this unmet need in the art.